U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,280 B2 has disclosed a carburetor, in which, during normal operation, the fuel quantity which is to be fed to the feed channel is controlled via a fuel opening, the flow cross section of which is controlled using a slotted guide. The carburetor has a starting lever, by way of which a cold start position and a warm start position can be set. In the start positions, the throttle element is moved in the axial direction and rotated with respect to the non-actuated position, which results in an enlarged flow cross section and an increased fuel quantity which is fed in in comparison with the non-actuated position. The start positions are defined by way of latching positions of the starting lever. In order to release the latching action, the operator has to apply the throttle. A latching element slides off a cam contour during the application of the throttle. During the opening movement of the throttle element, the latching action is released. In the completely open position of the throttle element, the position of the throttle element is set using the slotted guide which is active during operation.
If the operator applies full throttle after starting, the start position is left quickly and the mixture which is fed to the internal combustion engine can be made lean to a pronounced effect, which leads to unfavorable running performance of the internal combustion engine.